Calith
by katty12
Summary: Slash story.. Edward/oc. Vampires exist; Werewolves exist so do other creatures exist? Like Elves. The Cullen's find Calith, a young elf in the forest and decide to take care of him. please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Well this will be my first slash don't worry this is only the opening the chapters will be bigger lol! I promise; Well read, review and don't hate me.!

* * *

In the Kingdom of Alnor, the Ash Village was built on a high mountain, overlooking forests and rivers. The Village had progressed as the population increased but as it increased the danger form the creatures below also grew. For protection against them a wall was built surrounding the village to keep the village safe within. The villagers themselves where one of the main reasons for the dangers to the village; the villagers where elf's.

Elves are magical, powerful creatures all stunningly beautiful and believed to be immortal, not even old age was said to kill them they are also known to be able to do magic; but that as well is just a myth. The average elf stood at 6 foot tall their bodies thin, agile but strong. The leader of 'the village of Ash' was koeh one of the elders and a strong powerful looking man, his long pale blonde hair reached mid-back and his eyes were a pale blue, strong jaw and thin lips made him look serious.

His eldest son, Fera, was a tall strong man standing at 6'5'' with sharp green eyes and his long black hair he looked intimidating, he was well known around the village for his courage and his hunting skills. Koeh's second son was Elrond, like Fera he had green eyes and black hair; traits they had gotten from their late mother. He stood at 6'6'' and was quiet and smart, using his knowledge and skills to heal the injured and sick, and create potions. The youngest was Calith, an unusually short elf standing at 5'1'' he had large green eyes like his brother's and his father's blonde hair which was cut just below his pointed ears. Unlike his family he was not brilliantly strong or smart, but normal.

If only that was true...

* * *

Well their you have it.

Fera - Champion

Calith -Faith, young child.

well there you go. Till next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is Chapter 2 yay hope you like and as always review.

* * *

'Calith...'

'Calith wake up.'

'...WAKE UP!'

'AHH!' Yelping, Calith landed in a heap of limbs and sheets before glaring up at Fera who was laughing at him, beside him Elrond smiled at him before turning to leave.

'Hurry up Cal' it's morning and father is waiting for us.' Elrond said before heading out of the room. Fera followed soon after, smirking as he left.

Still glaring Calith stood, detangling himself from the bed sheets before heading into the bathroom to shower. Yawning he pulled closed the shower curtains and leaned up to turn on the shower, his thoughts flicking to the recent attacks on the village's outer which where becoming more violent and had his father was preparing the villagers for a full attack; building more arrows and swords and adding more guards to watch the land around the city.

Turning off the shower he stepped out and quickly dried off before changing into his white harem trousers and deep blue kimono, leaving his room he walked down the long hallways and turned into the dining room. His father sat at the top of the long table, Fera to his right and Elrond to his left, while the rest of the table was filled with many people from the village. Walking past them all he smiled politely before taking his seat beside Elrond, to his father's left. His father stared at him quietly before smiling, his face looking stiff as if it was not use to that action.

'Good morning, Calith sleep well?'

Looking back at him, Calith saw his eye glitter with amusement, huffing slightly he swallowed the food on the plate set before him before replying.

'It was fine, and yours father?', Beside him Fera snorted before taking a bite out of his eggs.

His father opened his mouth to reply but the dining room doors crashed open and four men dressed heavily in armour came stumbling in each gasping for breath, 'My Lord, T-their attacking the village walls. Hundreds of them.' One said, leaning heavily on the others.

across from him Calith could see Fera tensing, fist clenching around his fork. Maids and servants gathered around the doors, whispering quietly behind hands.

Koeh stood causing the villagers to stop talking and look at him, 'What are attacking?' he said calmly, posture stiff.

'.The Goblins are your majesty.' The voices rose as people started panicking; Goblins were known for their vicious attacks, slaughtering anything they got their hands on.

'Silence!...How long do we have before they break through the wall?' Koeh said, his voice lowered as his eyes glinted, angrily.

'A day at most.'

Calith felt his breath hitch; they couldn't prepare to go to battle in just a day. Although his father had started to prepare for an attack; they weren't ready yet.. No where near ready.

'It'll be okay.' Elrond whispered beside him, his eyes never leaving his father.

'We have no choice, we will fight!' With that Koeh started shouting out commands to some of the people standing at the door ways. Pausing Koeh turned to his sons a sad look appeared in his eyes as he looked at them. He knew there was barely any chance they would win against the Globlins, but they will fight for their Village and their families.

'Come, my sons. We must prepare.'

* * *

2 DAYS LATER...

'Alice...'

'Alice, what is it..'

'What can you see?'

`I-In the forest, he's injured. He's not human; He's not a vampire either, I don't know what he is.' Alice whispered before her eyes came back to focus on her family, beside her Jasper squeezed her hand, calming her silently as she worried over her vision. Smiling slightly she stood looking at them all.

'We have to help him.' Alice said, bouncing on her feet, he looked at Carlisle; her 'father'.

'Wait Alice, you said he wasn't human, and you didn't know what he was? Are you sure he is safe?' Carlisle said watching her carefully, rising as well.

'I don't know, he defiantly wasn't human, werewolf or a vampire, but he felt different.' She looked around, no one was moving an inch, Edward was hunched protectively over Bella, who looked slightly exasperated by him but was trying to ignore him. `Please Edward, I don't think he is dangerous, but we can't leave him out there.'

'Okay Alice we'll go.' Carlisle said smile slightly moving closer to Alice, he looked around to make sure his family agreed. When no one disagreed out loud (Rosalie looked furious). 'Esme why don't you stay here with Bella.'

Bella stood as Edward moved away from his protective crouch in front of her to follow after Emmet and Rosalie. 'No! I want to come.'

Rosalie huffed glaring at Bella, turning she opened her mouth, before Edward glared at her and turned to Bella.

'Bella stay here we will be back quicker if you stay.' Bella stared at him before lowering her head, nodding.

Esme gently lay her hand on Bella's arm, smiling at Edward, silently telling him that they would be fine.

Edward nodded his head in return before he set off after his family into the forest. Catching up to them quickly, following slightly behind Alice watching through her mind as she looked for familiar areas.

'Over there, I remember this.' Alice whispered quickly.

As they got closer the scent of fresh blood hit them, slowing down they stopped and stared at the scene before them.

A break in the trees let the moon shine into the area, basking it in a yellow glow. In the middle of the area the creature Alice saw in her vision sat in the middle of the opening. They could make out its features, so young looking it shocked them as they watched as it tried unsuccessfully to get into a standing position, blood running down from cuts and gashes on his head and arms. Suddenly, as if hearing them, its head snapped up to look into the dark forest searching for them before making out their shapes. He hissed at them shuffling backwards away from them.

Carlisle calmly stepped into the opening so that it could be seen properly. 'It's okay. We're not going to hurt you.' he said, slowly walking over to the young boy; he could now make out the features on the boys face as well as the deep gash in its side.

Watching for signs of understanding he slowly walked forward, 'Can you understand me?'

The boy glared at Carlisle, his green eyes trying hard to focus on him. Kneeling in front of him Carlisle looked him over quickly assessing the damage as much he could before smiling kindly at the boy.

'Its okay, we are here to help you.' Beside him Edward appeared, kneeling slightly to the side of the boy slipping a hand around his shoulder, helping him sit up as he lost the energy to hold his own weight.

Watching Edward the boy stared at him slightly, eyes searching Edwards face for danger before his eyes slowly shut as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Okay done. I know its still while short but my mind is blocked lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Well im so sorry for the fact that this is the first time I've updated in so long, but im in the middle of my Gcse's and i should be doing my Home Economics revision for my test tomorrow but well here you are.

* * *

'Father!.. Father where are you?' Calith shouted, frantically stumbling over rubble and side stepping the bodies scattered over the village.

Smoke and screams of pain and sadness filled the air around him, suffocating him and causing his eyes to burn with tears that threatend to fall, but he urged himself to be strong and brave, like his brothers.

'Father!'

He hadn't been able to fight with his brother's or his father and had to stay back and fight with the villagers' because he wasn't skilled enough.

'And even with the villagers.' He thought bitterly, 'I wasn't much help.' He quickly glanced down to where his left hand was pressed against his side, and watched as more blood slipped through his fingers. He had been stabbed, sliced at and bitten by the Goblins and he was pretty sure he had two broken ribs to go along with the rest of his injuries.

He knew his father was fighting up ahead just inside the front wall, as that was where the main battle was still in progress, he could see the light from stray spells and could feel the raw magic power filling the air around him causing him to shiver and to sway slightly.

He knew his brothers where okay, he had seen Fera and hour ago, two sholdiers carrying him to where the healers had set up, but he stayed long enough to know he would be okay. He also saw Elrond helping some of the villiagers dose out the fires with water spells, but Calith quickly passed by he didn't want Elrond to see him in this state, to see how weak he was so he went in search for his father.

He was right at the edge of the battle and he slowed down and searched for any sign of his father.

Suddenly behind him there was a war cry, turning quickly he saw the goblin charging at him, a bloody dagger raised above its head. Calith quickly raised his hand and watched as a pale blue light erupted from his palm and hit the creature in the chest, causing it too stumble and collapse.

He stared at the body on the cobbled ground before swallowing hard and searching his surroundings for danger, after finding none he kneeled down and pulled the daggar from the bone hand and stood grasping it in his right hand. He needed to be by his fathers side, he needed to help him even if he couldn't fight or wasn't as skilled as his brothers, he could still help him even if it was just one or two of the creature, he had to do something.

Turning to face the cries of pain and the sound of blades clashing he wiped the tears from his eyes and ran. He wanted to be brave like his family.

Sighing Edward stepped down from the staircase and moved into the living room to sit beside Bella, who immediately latched onto his side. Everyones' mind was focused on the boy; creature they brought back with them, each thinking about how it definitly wasn't human or anything else theyever seen.

'Edward, how is he dear?' Esme asked, her mind flicking to the memory of him ariving at the house carry the boy, who was unconsious and covered in blood. Her concern was obvious even without Jaspers power.

'Carlisle and i have done all we can, he should be fine.' Edward replied smiling slightly at Esme before watching Carlisle walk down the stairs at human speed.

`Edwards right, he should be fine after a couple days rest.' Carlisle said as he moved to sit beside Esme, taking her hand and squeezing before looking at his family.

Rosalie glared at them, 'So what, we look after him until he's well enough to kill us all. We should of just left him what if the thing that hurt him came back, we will be next.' Emmett snorted beside her, causing Rosalie to glare at him.

'I don't think the thing that did this to him will be coming back, but ill look out for it, check the future, and beside i know we are going to like him.' Alice said, smilling happily as she cuddled up into Jaspers side.

'What is he though?' Bella said, turning to ask the question to Alice.

'I haven't seen anything like him before and i don't remeber hearing any stories that could be about him either.' Carlisle said, before quickly trying to find any memory he could have.

Emmett started laughing, his wide shoulders bouncing, 'Did you see how short he was, hes nearly as short as Alice.'

Alice giggled along with Emmett, beside her Jasper relaxed a bit. Huffing slightly Rosalie relaxed into Emmetts side before turning to look at Carlisle, 'So how is this going to work out, we keep him here until he all better then he leaves, he doesn't even speak our language if tonight was anything to go by, he going to be scared.'

'We will just have to see when he wakes up.' Carlisle calmly replied.

'He's going to wake up soon, in five minutes or so.' Alice said, sitting up and grinning at them, 'Oh, this is exciting.'

'Let him come down on his own, so we don't crowd him. Im sure he will need a few minutes to get his head around where he is.' Carlisle said.

'Hes awake.' Edward said as he watched throught the boys eyes as the room he was in came into focus.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxX

Blinking Calith tried to figure out where he was, he knew he wasn't at his homeland anymore. Cringing at that thought he sat up slowly and looked around the room he was in. It was trutly a beautiful room, the white walls and the ceiling to floor windows overlooking into the forest around him. staring slightly he wondered how far away from home he had landed, and if he could ever go back.

'How did i get here.'he thought as he slowly set his feet on the floor before rising . Suddenly he remebered the creatures with the goblen eyes staring at him in the forest, with their unaturally pale bodies. 'Is this their home.' He thought, hand clasping around the material that wasn't his kimono, glancing down quickly he frowned at the unfamilar clothes, which where too big for him.

The button up white long-sleeved shirt which hung off one shoulder and covered his hands, the grey trousers where soft and probably made from cotton, and where rolled up at his ankles. Annoyed and slightly embarressed by the fact someone had changed his clothes while he was asleep, he turned and slowly made his way to the door and out into the hallway. No one was around but he could hear the sound of movement somewhere else in the house. Sighing he rubbed his eyes with his fist and used the othe to support in against the wall.

'I just want to go home.' He thought sadly. Before carrying on walking to the end of the hall where there was a staircase.

'There.' He thought, 'Their down there. Waiting.' Nervously he stopped at the top of the stairs, wondering if he should go down to them, or retreat back to the room he came from. 'Be brave.' He thought before taking a deep breath and stepping down the first step.

Suddenly a man appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and stood smiling camly up at him. Stumbling slightly at the sudden appearence Calith paused, before stepping onto the next step eyes never leaving the man below him. Making it to the turn in the stairs he paused and looked past the man and saw seven sitting in a living room, stairing at him. Feeling terrified and unnerved he stopped and didn't move any closer to them. 'I should of stayed in the room.' He thought regrettably, inching closer to the wall behind him.

The man infront of him spoke, in a gentle voice and Calith had no idea what he was saying. He spoke in a language that Calith never heard before. Forgetting about how frightened he was Calith tilted his head to the side and looked at the man. He saw in those eyes the same look he saw in his fathers, a look of deep wisdom and knowledge.

The man before him turned slightly to look at the people behind him then one stood and watched slowly over toman. He was younger looking, and looked nothing like the man beside him, except for their gloden eyes.

Again the younger one spoke to him, words coming out soft and calm, as if waiting for him to answer. But Calith had no idea what to say or how to answer so he stared at them both before shaking his head timidly, biting his lip.

The two men glanced at each other before turning back at him, the younger one stepped up one step to come closer to him, he smiled at Calith and calmly pointed a finger at himself, 'Edward.' He said and Calith understood, that was his name, smiling at Edward to show he understood, he watched as Edward then turned to point a finger at the older man, 'Carlisle.'

Smiling at something he finally understood , he pointed a finger at himself and said, 'Calith.' And watched as the two men in front of him smiled widely showing off their white teeth.

* * *

And done 3 review please.


End file.
